The present invention relates to 3-aroylbenzothiophenes, compositions containing those compounds and their use in preventing bone loss, treating hypercholesterolemia and treating hormone dependent mammalian breast and uterine carcinoma.
The mechanism of bone loss is not well understood, but in practical effect, the disorder arises from an imbalance in the formation of new healthy bone and the resorption of old bone, skewed toward a net loss of bone tissue. This bone loss includes a decrease in both mineral content and protein matrix components of the bone, and leads to an increased fracture rate of, predominantly, femoral bones and bones in the forearm and vertebrae. These fractures, in turn, lead to an increase in general morbidity, a marked loss of stature and mobility, and, in many cases, an increase in mortality resulting from complications.
Bone loss occurs in a wide range of subjects, including post-menopausal women, patients who have undergone hysterectomy, patients who are undergoing or have undergone long-term administration of corticosteroids, patients suffering from Cushing's syndrome, and patients having gonadal dysgensis.
Unchecked, bone loss can lead to osteoporosis, a major debilitating disease whose prominent feature is the loss of bone mass (decreased density and enlargement of bone spaces) without a reduction in bone volume, producing porosity and fragility.
One of the most common types of osteoporosis is found in post-menopausal women affecting an estimated 20 to 25 million women in the United States alone. A significant feature of post-menopausal osteoporosis is the large and rapid loss of bone mass due to the cessation of estrogen production by the ovaries. Indeed, data clearly support the ability of estrogens to limit the progression of osteoporotic bone loss, and estrogen replacement is a recognized treatment for post-menopausal osteoporosis in the United States and many other countries.
All mammalian cells require cholesterol as a structural component of their cell membranes and for non-sterol end products. Cholesterol is also required for steroid hormone synthesis. The very property, however, that makes cholesterol useful in the cell membranes, its insolubility in water, also makes it potentially lethal. When cholesterol accumulates in the wrong place, for example within the wall of an artery, it cannot be readily mobilized and its presence leads to the development of an atherosclerotic plaque. Elevated concentrations of serum cholesterol associated with low density lipoproteins have been demonstrated to be a major contributing factor in the development and progression of atherosclerosis.
In mammals, serum lipoprotein is composed of cholesterol together with cholesteryl esters, triglycerides, phospholipids and apoproteins. Serum or plasma lipoprotein is comprised of several fractions. The major fractions or classes of plasma lipoproteins are very low density lipoprotein VLDL), low density lipoprotein (LDL), innermediate density, lipoprotein (IDL), and high density impoprotein HDL). These classes differ from one another in size and density in the relative proportions of triglycerides and cholesteryl esters in the core, and in the nature of the apoproteins on the surface.
In mammals, serum cholesterol is derived from exogenous dietary sources as well as through endogenous synthesis. Endogenous synthesis of cholesterol involves a complex set of enzyme-catalyzed reactions and regulatory mechanisms generally termed the mevalonate pathway. Cells face a complex problem in regulating mevalonate synthesis because cholesterol, the bulk end product of mevalonate metabolism, is derived from plasma low density lipoprotein which enters the cell by receptor-mediated endocytosis, as well as from synthesis within the cell. Each cell must balance these external and internal sources so as to sustain mevalonate synthesis while avoiding sterol over accumulation. This balance is achieved through feedback regulation of at least two sequential enzymes in mevalonate synthesis, 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl coenzyme A (HMG-CoA) synthase and HMG-CoA reductase and also of LDL receptors. In the absence of LDL, mammalian cells maintain high activities of the two enzymes, thereby synthesizing mevalonate for production of cholesterol as well as the non-sterol products. When LDL is present, from exogenous sources, HMG-CoA synthase and reductase activity is repressed and the cells produce smaller amounts of mevalonate for the non-sterol end products.
Abundant evidence indicates that treatment of hyperlipoproteinemia will diminish or prevent atherosclerotic complications. In addition to a diet that maintains a normal body weight and minimizes concentrations of lipids in plasma, therapeutic strategies include elimination of factors that exacerbate hyperlipoproteinemia and the administration of therapeutic agents that lower plasma concentrations of lipoproteins, either by diminishing the production of lipoproteins or by enhancing the efficiency of their removal from plasma.
A promising class of drugs currently available for the treatment of hypercholesterolemia act by inhibiting HMG-CoA reductase, the rate-limiting enzyme of endogenous cholesterol synthesis. Drugs of this class competitively inhibit the activity of the enzyme. Eventually, this lowers the endogenous synthesis of cholesterol and, by normal homeostatic mechanisms, plasma cholesterol is taken up by LDL receptors to restore the intracellular cholesterol balance.
Relative to other cells in the body, liver cells play a critical role in maintaining serum cholesterol homeostasis by both releasing precursors of LDL and through receptor mediated LDL uptake from the serum. In both man and animal models an inverse correlation appears to exist between liver LDL receptors and LDL associated serum cholesterol levels. In general, higher hepatocyte receptor numbers result in lower LDL associated serum cholesterol levels. Cholesterol released into hepatocytes can be stored as cholesterolesters, converted into bile acids and released into the bile duct, or enter into an oxycholesterol pool. It is this oxycholesterol pool that is believed to be involved in end product repression of both the genes of the LDL receptor and enzymes involved in the cholesterol synthetic pathway.
In populations where coronary heart disease is a major health problem, the incidence of the disease is markedly lower in women than in men. This. is particularly true in younger age groups, such as men and women between 35 and 44 years of age.
Generally, plasma lipoprotein metabolism is influenced by the circulating concentrations of gonadal steroids. Changes in serum estrogen and androgen concentrations, resulting from alterations in gonadal status or from the administrative of exogenous gonadal steroids are associated with changes in serum lipoprotein levels. The changes effected by estrogens and androgens generally support the proposition that sex differences in lipoproteins are due to hormonal differences between men and women.
The generally accepted relationship between gonadal steroids and plasma lipoproteins is that androgens lower HDL concentrations and increase LDL, thus contributing to the low HDL and high LDL levels observed in men when compared to women. Estrogens are held to have opposite effects on lipoproteins; that is, HDL is raised and LDL is lowered. These sex steroid-induced differences in lipoprotein concentrations are thought to contribute to the lower incidence of cardiovascular disease in women compared to men. After the menopause, the protective effect of estrogens in women is lost and the incidence of cardiovascular disease increases towards the male levels. Postmenopausal women who take estrogens generally have lower rates of cardiovascular disease than women of a similar age who do not. Estrogen, particularly when taken orally, lowers plasma levels of LDL and raises those of HDL.
The mechanisms by which estrogen lowers levels of LDL and raises those of HDL are not known. In general, changes in the plasma concentration of a lipoprotein result from changes in the rate of its synthesis or the rate of its catabolism. For example, estrogen may lower LDL levels by increasing the clearance of LDL from plasma, since estrogen increases the number of hepatic LDL receptors in animals.
Tamoxifen (1-p-.beta.-dimethylaminoethoxyphenyl-trans-1,2-diphenyl-but-1-ene), is a well-known antiestrogen compound having activity against mammalian breast carcinoma. See The Merck Index, 11th Ed., 1430 (1989). Furthermore, tamoxifen analogues also have antiestrogenic activity, including activity against mammalian breast carcinoma (U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,660). Numerous other compounds have similarly shown antiestrogenic activity resulting in suppression of mammalian breast tumor growth. For example, 2-phenyl-3-aroylbenzothiophenes and 2-phenyl-3-aroylbenzothiophene-1-oxides were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,814; 3-phenyl-4-aroyl-1,2-dihydronaphthalenes and 1-aroyl-2phenylnaphthalenes were described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,862; and 6-hydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3-[4-(2piperidinoethoxy)benzoyl]benzo[b]-thi ophene was taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,068.
Although estrogens have beneficial effects on bone and serum lipids, given even at very low levels, long-term estrogen therapy has been implicated in a variety of disorders, including an increase in the risk of uterine and breast cancer, causing many women to avoid this treatment. Recently suggested therapeutic regimens, which seek to lessen the cancer risk, such as administering combinations of progestogen and estrogen, cause the patient to experience regular withdrawal bleeding, which is unacceptable to most older women. Concerns over the significant undesirable effects associated with estrogen therapy, and the limited ability of estrogens to reverse existing bone loss, support the need to develop alternative therapy for bone loss, hypercholesterolemia and hormone dependent mammalian breast and uterine carcinoma that generates the desirable effects but does not cause undesirable effects.
Attempts to fill this need by the use of compounds commonly known as antiestrogens, which interact with the estrogen receptor, have had limited success, perhaps due to the fact that these compounds generally display a mixed agonist/antagonist effect. That is, although these compounds can antagonize estrogen interaction with the receptor, the compounds themselves may cause estrogenic responses in those tissues having estrogen receptors. Therefore, some antiestrogens are subject to the same adverse effects associated with estrogen therapy.
The present invention provides compounds, pharmaceutical formulations containing said compounds and methods for inhibiting bone loss, treating hypercholesterolemia and treating hormone dependent mammalian breast and uterine carcinoma substantially without the associated adverse effects of estrogen therapy, and thus serve as an effective and acceptable treatment for said diseases and conditions.